Total Drama Heroes
by Rillis Morta
Summary: Season Six, Folks! I've got Eighteen idiots, both Veteran and not competing in Nostalgic heroes versus villains challenges!
1. The Dark Mike Rises

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see: I wanna be famous! I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags 'cause I've already won. Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there one day! 'cause I wanna be famous! _

"Welcome back to Total Drama season six. So, let's meet our cast mates. LeShawna, Zoey, Sam, Geoff, Scott, Owen, Lightning, Jo, Courtney, Multi-Mike, Noah, Brick, B, Dawn, Dakota, Sierra, Duncan, and Izzy We chose these eighteen especially because the next season will feature the nineteen who aren't competing here!"

The eighteen competitors shuffled off of a bus and out into the abandoned film lot.

"Chris, are we doing movie challenges again?!" LeShawna asked in frustration.

"No, we're doing a new theme: Heroes vs. Villains! However, sense three of our 'villains' are on the aftermath show, it'll probably be about one or two villains per team. I've already drawn up the lists so here are the teams:

team one: Mutant Mayhem: Courtney, Jo, Lightning, Noah, Scott, Izzy, Mike, Sierra, and B.

Team Two: Toxic Torture: LeShawna, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan, Sam, Owen, Geoff, Brick, and Zoey! Alright then, the challenge will be going through almost all of pop culture, everything from video games to movies, covering every single conflict we could possibly find. So, those of you who are well versed all styles of pop culture will probably succeed."

***Confessional***

"I cannot believe my luck right now! I know just about every conflict out there! Video games, movies, TV shows, even Books! Yeah, books, you heard me, this is my year!" Sam exclaimed to the camera.

***Game***

"Alright then, it's time to start today's double elimination challenge!" Chris announced.

"What?! Double elimination again?!" Jo snapped.

"Correct, now then, today's challenge well be a new and upcoming conflict, it's in a new movie and we're doing because there are just so many of you. The movie: The Dark Knight Rises. There's a scene in which the cops and escaped prisoners have an all out brawl in downtown Gotham.

Everyone nodded once.

"Good, get to wardrobe, that's where you'll find your outfits," Chris stated, walking away.

"So we walk to wardrobe?" Gwen asked once. "*sigh* thought so."

***Wardrobe***

Soon, just about everyone was dressed and ready, except for Mike, who was nowhere to be found.

"Mike? Mike?!" Zoey called repeatedly as she looked around.

"C'mon, Zoey, we gotta get going!" Duncan called.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Zoey replied.

"No, c'mon!" Duncan snapped in anger.

"You guys go ahead, us girls are gonna stay behind and look for Mike," LeShawna stated as she went to join Zoey.

"Huh, fine, just hurry!" Duncan snapped as he, Geoff, Owen, and Sam left.

"Mike?! Mike?!"

Mike was curled up, breathing heavily and not blinking.

"Gah!" he finally exclaimed as he began to paroxysm. He began to convulse and head was shaking violently. His fingers begin to curl into fists as he arched his back.

Foam was leaking to from his mouth as his eyes rolled back. Then, it all stopped and Mike seemed to drop dead.

"Mike! Mike!"

Mike's eyes opened at the call of his voice, except for a moment, his eyes glowed red.

"Mike!"

"Over here, Zoey!"

Zoey hugged Mike as he emerged from his hiding spot.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was just…having a chat Vito," Mike lied through his teeth.

"Oh… I didn't know you could do that,' Zoey replied. "C'mon, we gotta get to the riot."

***Riot***

Chris was standing on top of an overturned police car.

"Now then, whoever is the last one left standing will be the winner for their team! They also get to decide who the losing team is!" Chris announced. "That team will face a double elimination, understand?!"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, cops back up the street and wait for me to call 'action'!" Chris stated. 'Oh, Multi-Mike, where ya been?!"

"Busy, let's get this show on the road," Mike stated, walking over to prisoner while LeShawna, and Zoey went to the cops.

"Action!"

The Twenty-eight competitors charged at each other and began to brawl. Mike seemed to be fighting the hardest, going ead-to-head with Duncan and actually standing a chance. Eventually getting the delinquent into a submission hold and throwing him across the street, only for Geoff and Brick to double team him. Soon, many people were down on the ground or bleeding out or just out cold.

Mike was still taking on Geoff and Brick, but they seemed to be getting to upper hand.

"No way!" Mike scrmead flipping brick over and landing on top of him.

"Mike!" Zoe screamed for help as Jo pulled her into a sleeper hold. "Mike!"

Mike simply turned his back and began to leisurely kick the injured cadet. Geoff tackled him to the ground and punched him once.

"Mike…" Zoey got angry, flipping Jo off of her and walked over to Mike, who was getting off the ground. "Mike! I needed help and you turned your back on me!"

"Maybe because I don't feel like constantly having to save your sorry ass!" Mike scrmead in her face and walked away.

"Mike?"

With that, Zoey was blindsided by Sierra.

Mike continued to brawl, but was defeated when Owen fell on him.

After a few more minutes of fighting a winner emerged: LeShawna.

"LeShawna! The Toxic Tortures win, Mutant Mayhem, see you at elimination," Chris stated and walked away.

"Mike, what was that back there?" Zoey asked as the group walked to the trailers.

'You know what Zoey, I don't like how I always have to help you," Mike scoffed and walked away.

Zoey was left, heartbroken.

"I-I think I just got dumped," Zoey whispered to herself.

***Confessional***

*Zoey was bawling her eyes out*

***Confessional***

'Courtney is one of the few original competitors whom I have respect for, I think now that she's on my team she could be an asset," Jo stated.

***Game***

"I say at tonight's elimination we get rid of the people who might not 'agree' with all of _our _decisions as team leaders," Jo stated.

"Agreed but, who wouldn't listen to us the most?" Courtney asked, after a moment of thinking they both had the answer: "Izzy and Sierra!"

***Elimination***

"Glad to see you all made it, now then, when I call your name you'll receive this Bat-a-rang, if you do not receive a Bat-a-rang you will be forced into the lame-o-zine and same bye-bye!" Chris announced. "The prop will change at every elimination. So, the first bat-a-rang goes to: Lightning!"

"Sha-sweet!" Lightning stated.

"Next one goes to… Noah….Mike…Courtney… and Jo…B!"

"So, three people left and only bat-a-rang remaining…Scott, last season you competed you constantly sabotaged your team, Izzy you're crazy and Sierra you're crazier. So the final bat-a-rang goes to… **[Dramatic Pause] **… Scott."

"What?!" Sierra asked in anger.

"Oh well, peace off!" Izzy exclaimed and the two eliminated girls disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd they go?!" Lightning asked.

"Probably the aftermath show they're gonna host," Chris replied.

**So, two down, sixteen to go? Who will sink? Who will float? Will Lightning ever cease to amaze us with his brains, lack of? Find out next time of Total! Drama! Heroes!**


	2. The Twilight Saga is Breaking Dawn

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! Our eighteen competitors arrived and engaged in the first challenge. Mike had some sort of MPD attack and dumped Zoey. Meanwhile, Courtney and Jo forged a friendship to eliminate Sierra and Izzy, taking their team in a hostile takeover. So, who will lose? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Courtney and Jo were devising strategy at their table while the rest of the team was engaged in conversation. Toxic Torture doing the same, except for Zoey, who was staring longingly at Mike.

***Confessional***

"Okay, I don't know what's wrong with Mike, he seems fine…but maybe he's in one of his other personalities?" Zoey pondered to herself.

***Game***

"Good morning!" Chris stated as he walked in. "So, who's ready for today's challenge?"

"Nobody," Duncan replied slyly.

'"Great because today's heroes versus villains is a great one: how many of you have read the 'Twilight' Saga?"

"Nobody!" Duncan snapped in response.

***Confessional***

"Duncan's team Edward," Courtney stated.

***Game***

"Alright then, Heroes are gonna be the Vampires, while Villains will be the Werewolves. Mutant Mayhem, your task is to kill Dawn, who will be 'in labor' with her 'daughter'. This means you cant defend yourself in anyway!"

"Wait did he say kill?" Dawn asked.

"So then, get to Wardrobe and get ready! Toxic Torture, your job is to do everything in your power to stop Mutant Mayhem from destroying Dawn…got it?"

***Wardrobe***

"Ugh! Ripped jeans?! Abercrombie Jackets?! These aren't Vampires, they're frilly teenagers!" Duncan snapped as he emerged from Wardrobe.

"NO! I DON'T LOOK GOOD IN BLACK!" Dakota screamed as she was thrusted from the makeup trailer. She slammed her fist on the ground and her hair began to turn neon green.

"Dakota, sweetie, calm down!" Sam called as he helped her off the ground.

Dakota took a deep breath and turned back to normal.

"Thanks Sam," Dakota stated, kissing him on the cheek.

"So dude, you ready?" Geoff asked as he walked over, dressed in all black and a cowboy hat.

"Hah! Dude, what are you supposed to be? I mean seriously? You look so stupid!" Duncan exclaimed, laughing extremely hard.

***Meanwhile***

"Alright then, Noah, Mike, and Scott, you three will run a diversion up the middle. Scott if you try to throw the challenge you _will _be voted off. Speaking of which, B, do you think you could make some sort of devise that would allow us to maybe get into the safe house undetected?" Jo asked.

B nodded once and smiled.

"Alright then, Myself, Lightning, and Courtney will be in charge of 'killing' Dawn," Jo stated. "And break."

"Alright competitors began your mauling! Remember you have 'till sundown to kill Dawn!" Chris announced over the P.A system.

Sam, Duncan, Owen, Brick, and Geoff were standing outside the cabin. Dawn's "screams of pain" were echoing from the cabin.

"LeShawna, Zoey, and Dakota are gonna stay inside, our job is to make sure no one gets inside," Duncan stated. "Brick, take Owen and guard the back door."

"Sir, yes, sir," Brick stated as he and Owen walked away.

"Geoff, I need you in a tree, warn us if anyone is coming," Duncan stated. "Lard-o, you and me will stay here."

"Oh come on, you didn't nickname anyone else!" Sam snapped.

"In coming, dudes!" Geoff screamed.

Mike, Noah, and Scott were running through the forest, barreling down at Duncan and Sam.

"Hold your ground," Duncan stated.

Then, Geoff jumped from the tree and landed on Scott's shoulders.

"Go!" Duncan stated as they charged Noah and Mike. "Pay back for yesterday!"

Duncan flipped Mike over then jumped on top of him.

"Huh, boys are such idiots," Jo stated as she, Courtney, and Lightning watched from afar.

"Sha-sweet, the plan is working!" Lightning stated.

"Right, now we just for B to engage his part of the plan…" Courtney stated.

"Come on, I was expecting a challenge!" Scott snickered as he dropped Geoff to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sam had Noah on the ground while Duncan and Mike were still going at it.

"Come on B, hurry up!" Jo snapped.

Moments later, a large explosion came from behind the safe house, sending Brick and Owen flying into the sky.

"Perfect, let's go!" Jo commanded.

***Inside***

"What was that?!' Zoey asked after hearing the explosion.

"Trouble," LeShawna replied. "Dakota, I need you to double check the locks, just scream if something's wrong. Zoey stay by Dawn's side no matter what!"

Dakota nodded and ran off. Dakota reached the back room to find half of it was blown away.

"LeShawna! The back door's gone!" Dakota called.

"Alright, just be careful, they may already be inside!" LeShawna replied.

"Sha-Ambush!"

Dakota was on the ground with duct-tape over her mouth.

"Nice job, muscle mass," Jo stated as they made their way into the building.

"Do you think Dakota's alright?" Zoey asked as Dawn continued to "scream in pain."

"I'm sure she's okay," LeShawna replied. "Push Dawn!"

"Push what?!" Dawn asked.

***Confessional***

"I'm not a very… fictional reader… Books I read would be like Nature books, or documentary movies, I don't know anything about Nostalgia!" Dawn stated.

***Game***

"Hello, Ghetto Girl," Jo stated as she, Courtney, and Lightning burst in.

"Zoey stay there!" LeShawna stated.

"Muscle Mass, run an interception!" Courtney commanded.

"Sha-Lightning!"

'Nice job," Jo commented. The dynamic duo high-fived as Lightning held LeShawna down on the floor.

"Move off Retro Reject," Jo commanded to Zoey, causing here to quake in fear.

"Zoey! Help!" Dawn scrmead as Courtney lifted her from the table.

'Zoey!" LeShawna called.

Then, Zoey clenched her fists and ran forward. She leapt into the air and tackled Jo to the ground. Courtney ran off, carrying Dawn in her arms.

"Muscle Mass, take her down!" Jo commanded.

Lightning leapt off LeShawna and ran after Zoey.

"If I can just get Dawn past the boundary we win!" Courtney stated to herself. Turning her head she saw Zoey running up behind her.

"Dawn! I'm coming!" Zoey called.

"Hurry!" Dawn replied.

Zoey was catching up quickly.

Then, Courtney saw Lightning approaching.

"Lightning! Help!" Courtney called.

"I'm coming! Hang on!" Lightning called.

Up ahead was the boundary line.

"Just a little further!" Courtney state to herself.

Zoey was on Courtney's heels as she Reached out for Dawn. Then, she tripped. Courtney leapt out of reach and crossed the boundary line.

"We won!" Courtney cheered.

"Sha-sweet!" Lightning stated.

"What? Mike?!" Zoey asked in shook of who tripped her.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Mike asked.

"Mike, you tripped me!" Zoey snapped.

"I know," Mike replied.

"I, why?!" Zoey asked.

"Because you were gonna make my team lose… F-Y-I, you're probably going home tonight for that," Mike stated as he walked away.

"Mike?"

***Pre-elimination***

"I choose Zoey, she messed it up!" Duncan snapped.

'Zoey, hey, she lost it for us," Owen stated.

Mike was sitting outside the Confessional, listening to each of the votes.

"Good, now there won't e nay distractions for this kid," Mike chuckled.

"_ZOEY! NO!" _Mike snapped in his subconscious.

"AHH!"

Mike collapsed, grabbing his head. Then, he looked up as Geoff walked out of the trailer.

'That was the last vote," Mike whispered to himself. He got up and ran inside.

Five pictures of Zoey were stamped with an "X". Two with Duncan, and two with Dawn.

Thinking fast Mike took out the stamper and stamped five pictures of Geoff. Then, he stuffed all of Zoey's votes into his pockets.

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault," Mike continued to whisper to himself.

Then, he heard someone coming. He ducked behind the wardrobe racks as Chef came in and removed the votes.

***Elimination***

"What?! NO this is a mistake, I now for a fact there should be five votes for Zoey in there!" Duncan snapped.

"Actually, there were no votes for Zoey," Chris stated.

"What?!"

Geoff was escorted off set while Duncan confronted LeShawna.

"You did this, didn't you?" Duncan asked.

"Mmm, you are not accusing me of rigging the votes!" LeShawna snapped.

"OF course you did, you couldn't let your precious Zoey go!" Duncan snapped.

"You know what? I don't need this, come on girls," LeShawna remarked, leading Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota away.

Duncan growled and lead Owen, Brick, and Sam away.

**Will Toxic Torture ever make up? What did happen with the votes any way? Find out next time of Total! … Drama! … Heroes!**


	3. Cat N' Mouse'd

**AN: The Toxic Torture are in their trailer during the challenge.**

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! The sixteen competitors put on their best leather vest and skinny jeans to o a classic Twilight battle. Geoff fell out of a tree, Owen and Brick flew over the moon and Mutant Mayhem stole the win. But, just when there was no hope for Zoey, Mike switched back from his alter ego ad rigged the votes against Geoff, saving his beloved and ripping Toxic Torture in two, along a gender line. So, will Mike face repercussions for his actions? Or will I let it slide 'cause it'll be more fun? You already know the answer on Total! Drama! Heroes!**

Duncan, Owen, Brick, and Sam were walking back to the trailers after the elimination.

***Confessional***

"Four guys, four girls… I know LeShawna rigged the votes so that one of her precious girls wouldn't be sent home. LeShawna runs a close to the belt; she's looking out for her friends. I would've been fine if she's sent home Lard-o or G.I. Joke, but when it was Geoff or if it had been Owen, then she would've payed!" Duncan stated, twirling his knife in the air and slamming it to the ground.

***Game***

Mike was pacing outside the confessional as Duncan walked out. Then, he ran right in and locked the door.

***Confessional***

"Oh god, what do I do?! I can't just keep the Zoey votes in my pockets? I need to get rid of them… the trash? No, too obvious. I'll burn them! But wait, the only person with fire is… Duncan, and if I go to him then he'd find out I rigged the votes and both Zoey and I would go home. OH man… oh man… I'll just put them in my suitcase for now, and worry about them later."

*GASP!*

"I don't think so Mikey…. Who am I? I'm your new personality, Dack-Dan G. Alogger. … Why the long name? Well you see it's an anagram. … of Cloak and Dagger!"

*GASP!*

"I am _not _letting you take control of me, I've already been pushed around enough by Smith, Vito, Svetlana, and Chester!"

*GASP!*

"Well too bad, this brain's mine now!"

***Next Morning***

"Good morning everybody, who's ready for today's challenge?!" Chris asked over the loud speaker. "So our conflict today is a great peace of Television history… Tom and Jerry!"

"OH $#!^," Duncan muttered to himself.

'That's right folks! Toxic Torture, you'll be Jerry while Mutant Mayhem is Tom. Mutant Mayhem you'll need to dress up in cat suits and try to nab the small robot mice Toxic Torture will be controlling remotely. Also, there will be booby-traps set up for the Toxic Torturers to activate and catch the Mutant Mayhems. Once one side has capture all form the other, that team will win, the other team will face elimination."

Mutant Mayhem left for Wardrobe while Toxic Torture found the remote controls in there trailers.

Soon, the games had begun, Jo ordered Mutant Mayhem to split up into teams of two: Noah and Mike, Jo and Courtney, Scott, B, and Lightning.

Meanwhile, Toxic Torture was still divided. Duncan had Owen, Sam, and Brick split up while LeShawna was followed by Zoey, Dakota, and Dawn.

"Just stay behind me, we'll win this,' LeShawna stated.

'No way, split up or they'll capture you," Duncan stated.

***Meanwhile***

"Courtney up ahead… I spy four little mice," Jo stated.

"Good job, C'mon, let's grab 'em," Courtney replied.

The duo ran forward and managed to grab Dakota's mouse.

"Run!" LeShawna cried.

"One down, eight to go," Jo stated.

"Look, one's coming right at us!" Courtney stated.

"Go I'll cover your escape!" Brick stated.

"Brick, don't help them!" Duncan snapped.

Brick's mouse went off a ramp and cut through a small wire.

'Chris mentioned booby-traps, right?" Jo asked before get knocked off her feet by a large log.

"Jo! Are you okay?!" Courtney asked.

Brick's mouse hit the ground and rolled, finally, it stopped on its side.

"No!" Brick screamed as he attempted to get his mouse up right.

Courtney walked over to the mouse and squished it with her heel.

'Great, now we're down two," Duncan stated.

Courtney ran over to Jo, who was unconscious.

***Meanwhile***

B, Scott, and Lightning were working on making some traps.

"Sha-sweet, with our combined teamwork we'll snare all those mouse in no time!" Lightning exclaimed as he tied off a rope.

"I know, were like the perfect team, B's contraptions, my snaring skills, and your … like I said we're the perfect team," Scott stated.

"Mouse!" Lightning exclaimed.

Sure enough, three mice were barreling down at them.

"Perfect, B hit the lever!" Scott exclaimed.

B nodded and pulled a lever back. The ropes began to turn until they pulled on the tied off rope. This caused a large next to fall and capture two of the mice. The third ran over a button, activating a next launcher and pinning Lightning, Scott, and B against the wall.

"See ya later, losers!" Duncan exclaimed as he drove off.

"Duncan, you forgot to free me and Sam," Owen stated, but Duncan was busy driving his mouse. "Duncan?"

***Meanwhile***

Noah and Mike were walking around the film lot, looking for the remaining mice.

"So, how's Zoey?" Noah asked.

"Ehh, I don't care," Dack-Dan replied.

"Really? I thought you were mad for her," Noah replied. "The only times you didn't care was when you were in one of your other personalities."

***Confessional***

"Noah's smart, he'll figure it out soon, so I need to get rid of him," Dack-Dan plotted.

***Game***

Courtney was chasing after Zoey, LeShawna, and Dawn.

"C'mon!" Courtney screamed as she dived, but missed it.

Then, LeShawna hit a snare and a net fell on Courtney.

"AHH!" Courtney screamed as she clawed at the net.

"Alright, only two more to go!" LeShawna cheered.

The three mouse continued across the field until they found Mike and Noah.

'"C'mon, let's win this!" LeShawna cheered.

The three mice raced forward, but stopped.

"This is too easy," LeShawna stated.

"You're right," Zoey replied.

Then, the floor opened up beneath them LeShawna and Zoey managed to duck out of the way, but Dawn fell in.

"C'mon!" LeShawna cried as the two mice accelerated forward. Mike and Noah began to chase after them.

"Get to the rope!" LeShawna ordered.

Mike and Noah were catching up quickly as Zoey and LeShawna moved for the rope.

"Hey Noah!" Mike called.

"WHAT?!"

"This!" Mike grabbed Noah by the collar and through him into a net, which activated and strung them both up.

"Toxic Torture wins!" Chris announced.

"You are so eliminated!" Noah whispered angrily to Mike.

"Don't count on it," Mike replied slyly.

***Elimination***

"Alright, now it's time to count up the votes. We've got one vote for Noah… Mike … Noah … Mike … Mike … Noah … and the final vote f the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Noah."

"No wait! Mike sabotaged us! He's a traitor!" Noah scrmead as he was hauled away.

"He's lying, he pushed _me _into the net," Mike replied.

**Wow, Noah's gone? Well Let's see who Mike target next? What will become of Moey, or Zike? … What will our audience decide to name Mike and Zoey's relationship? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Heroes!**


	4. New Super Samio Bros! Part 1

**AN: If you live in America, let me know what you thought of the TDROTI finale! After all, the official ending is Cameron winning.**

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! The two teams went head-to-head in a Tom & Jerry theme challenge. LeShawna and Duncan continued their feud while Courtney and Jo's friendship grew stronger. Mike tricked Noah into a trap and then voted him out, encase he figured out Mike isn't Mike anymore. So, four down… who will be cut loose next? Find out soon on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Zoey, LeShawna, Dakota, and Dawn were walking towards the craft services tent. Zoey was still upset.

"Girl what's wrong?" LeShawna asked.

"It's just… I can't believe Mike would do something like that," Zoey stated.

"Sweetie, you gotta understand something… sometimes guys will just flake out on you that's why me and Harold are still just friends… for now at least," LeShawna stated.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Zoey asked.

"Well, may I interject?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, what's up?" LeShawna asked.

"I noticed that Mike's aura has grown slightly sense we've arrived here. Either he's getting stronger or a new personality has emerged from inside him," Dawn stated.

"Can't you tell?" Zoey asked.

'No, the aura spot is the color of Mike's. The new personality may be masking his or her aura though, if it's had training in supernatural ways," Dawn stated.

***Meanwhile***

"Mike" was meditating in the forest. Breathing calmly, but alert as ever. He opened one eye as he heard someone approaching.

"What is it, Scott?" Mike asked.

"I think Chris might be airlifting Fang here, I need a place to hide," Scott stated.

"I thought you and Fang settled things when he mauled you," Mike stated.

"No, I managed to grab this," Scott stated., holding up Fang's tooth.

"You ripped another tooth out?!" Mike asked.

"No, it fell out and I caught it, I've had it with me sense the fourth season," Scott stated.

"All competitors to the amp-theatre immediately!" Chris shouted over the mega speaker.

***Amp-theatre***

"So, how many of you have ever played Super Mario Brothers?" Chris asked.

"OH YES!" Sam exclaimed.

"What's a 'Mario Brother'?" Dawn asked.

"Only one of the greatest gaming franchises in the history of…. Forever!" Sam stated.

"It's like the most known game, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Toad, Princess Peach… don't you play video games?" Duncan asked.

"No, never," Dawn stated.

"Well then, welcome to today's eight-part challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"Eight part challenge?!" LeShawna asked.

"Of course, one for every level, Field, Desert, Snow, Island, Jungle, Mountain, Cloud, and Volcano," Sam stated.

"Yes, this is the longest Total Drama challenge in Total Dram history. It will be split up into eight episodes. Starting in Field World of Mario, Toxic Torture, pick a Princess Peach," Chris stated.

"We pick Zoey," Brick stated.

"Alright then, Mutant Mayhem, take Zoey to the castle at the other side of the film lot.

"Toxic Torture, your team must compete in eight challenges, at the end of every single one there may or may not be an elimination for whichever team failed," Chris stated. "Should you fail to complete a level you lose, if you win you win, understood?"

"Right," Sam stated.

***Confessional***

"I'M GONNA KILL AT THIS EIGHT PART CHALLENGE!" Sam scrmead to the camera. "As long as my team listens to me completely then we can't lose!"

***Game***

"Alright the, Toxic Torture, select a Mario and a Luigi," Chris stated.

"Right… we need Sam on Mario," Duncan stated. "He's practically addicted to it, he knows all the stories!"

"Right, so who's gonna be his back up?" Owen asked.

"I'll do it," Brick stated.

"Oh, and we're gonna need a yellow toad and a blue toad," Chris piped in.

"Dawn, and Dakota can be the toads," Duncan suggested.

"Why?" LeShawna asked angrily.

"So we have equal participation from both genders of the team," Duncan replied.

"Oh those toads are so cute," Dakota stated, earning odd looks.

"Yes, I can play video games too!" Dakota snapped.

"I have never been more in love with," Sam stated dreamily.

***Later***

Dakota, Dawn, Brick, and Sam were suited up, ready for battle.

"Alright, we've had the interns program some miniature robots to attack you while you try to get to the first castle inside studio one A. Goombas, Koopas, and the occasional chain chomp!" Chris announced. "Good luck, every time one of you 'dies' you will be replaced by either Owen, Duncan, or LeShawna."

"Alright, everyone, just follow my lead and we'll make through to the end, got it?" Sam asked.

The others nodded as they turned to face the meadow world. They began to walk forward calmly.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Dakota stated.

"Goombas!" Sam called as a Goomba approached the Fame Monger.

"What's so bad about that?" Dawn asked as she approached it, causing it to touch her ankle.

"Dawn, you just died, you will now be replace by LeShawna," Chris stated.

"What, all it did was touch me!" Dawn responded.

"That's what kills you Dawn!" Sam stated.

***Confessional***

"See, this is why I don't play video games!" Dawn exclaimed.

***Game***

"This is it, the castle," Sam stated as he, Duncan, Owen, and Dakota approached the castle.

LeShawna had "died" during the halfway castle and Brick took a hit for Sam on the fourth level.

"Alright, here's the plan, Owen, Duncan, I want you two going in first, let me know what's up. Dakota you're in next, get its attention, Duncan you take this moment to bop its head. I'll come in and hit once it's recovered, then one of us will hit it a third time," Sam stated. "Ready?"

The three others nodded.

The four ran inside to see known there than Lightning, dressed as a Koopa boss.

"Alright mister plumber, prepare to be Sha-flushed!" Lightning exclaimed as Owen and Duncan charged.

Lightning ran at the duo, who dodged at the last second as Dakota hit him off the head.

There was a whirring sound from Lighting's costume.

"W-What's going on?!" Lightning asked.

Suddenly, Lightning began to spin around crazily.

"Shaaaaaa *BLARGH!*!" Lightning vomited as he slammed into a wall, still spinning.

When he stopped spinning, Lightning was loopy.

"T! … K! … O!" Chris exclaimed. "Toxic Torture, you win the reward challenge! An all you can eat buffet! But, be warned, tomorrow you brave the desert world! It's gonna be tough, but I know you can do it, as for the spinning Lightning, umm… we should probably have someone make sure he's okay."

**Well, that wraps up part one of this eight-part epic challenge! Who will win next round? Will "Mike" attempt to sabotage someone? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Heroes!**


	5. New Super Samio Bros! Part 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I started school again and might not be able to post as often as I did with Total Drama Reunion, but I have FULL plans for this story and WILL finish it, eventually, then I'll move onto the next season with everyone who's not featured in this season!**

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! Toxic torture got a surprise: of a super mushroom proportion! Zoey was "kidnapped" forced Samio, Bruigi, Datoada, and Toadawn to rescue her. After successfully clearing world one, they enjoyed a nice meal. But, that's all over, todays part two… the desert! So who will get caught in quicksand? Find out right now! On total! Drama! Heroes!**

Dawn, Dakota, Zoey, and LeShawna were the men's trailer, having a team meeting with Brick, Owen, Duncan, and Sam.

"Alright, world two is easily the third toughest world … behind world's eight and four. It's be easy sailing up until the halfway castle ... with Lightning out, I'm guessing either Scott or Mike will be guarding it, with the way Jo and Courtney run the team. Then, we'll have a choice: we either take on the ground desert world, and attacked by an aerial Koopa, or we go to the aerial world and get attacked by a floating time bomb. It's tough but I've beaten to aerial on solo only, I'm not used to teamwork in Mario."

***Confessional***

"Sam… he's alright, but right now I need him to focus! We need to win tomorrow, there's never two rewards in a row," Duncan stated.

***Other Confessional***

"Huh, I'm trying to protect my girls… but here's how I'm looking at it: if we lose tomorrow they're gonna either send home myself, Zoey, or Dawn. I know that they need Sam to focus one hundred percent so they wouldn't send home his girl. Zoey, I think she'll be fine with going home… that Mike is hurting her. I'm fine with leaving too, I've made it to the final five, and I've proved I'm strong. But, Dawn, she was the fourth out in her season and she's not nostalgic, I'm worried for her," LeShawna stated.

***Game***

"Alright, Lightning's down … B we still need you to finish our 'secret' weapon. Scott, I want you in that castle," Jo commanded.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because, you're the most expendable!" Courtney snapped.

"Alright, alright."

"Hmm… what else?" Jo asked herself, looking over her and Courtney's battle plans.

***The next morning***

Sam, Owen, Duncan, and Dakota approached the halfway castle. There was a large control booth with a glass window to watch them as they ran across a cardboard path with not enough room for more than one to move through at a time.

"Alright, guys… and Dakota, smooth sailing is over, its rough waters from here on out," Sam stated.

Duncan, Dakota, and Owen nodded as Sam opened the door to the castle.

"I think this is the one with the drills…" Sam muttered to himself.

Seconds after saying that a cardboard "drill" shot out of the wall and slammed into Owen.

"Owen!" Duncan cried as the fart machine hit the ground.

"Owen, you will now be replaced with Dawn," Chris announced.

"No!" Dawn cried as she was forcibly removed from the watch room above the studio.

"Just try not to get in the way," Sam stated to her as she hit the ground.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Duncan suggested, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and pointing behind him.

"Stay behind Duncan but in front of Dakota," Sam instructed.

Dawn nodded once and gulped hard.

"Let's move!"

Twenty feet in another drill popped out, Duncan forced Sam out of the way and managed to leap it.

"I don't understand, where are the Super Mushrooms? The Fire Flowers?" Sam asked as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Do you _really _think Total Drama would have the budget for _that?!_" Chris chuckled into the loud speaker.

"Alright, keep going," Sam commanded and they pressed on.

Drills were popping out everywhere, nearly taken out Dakota several times. Sam managed to duck and evade all of them with ease, sliding, tucking, rolling, and leaping under or over all of them. Duncan, while struggling to get the leaps with his short legs, still managed it. Dawn, however was practically peeing herself after nearly being hit in the face several.

"Keep going!" Sam called to his squad as they pressed on.

After more close calls, and Duncan being substituted for Brick, they reached the end.

"Alright, here we are… the end of the half way castle," Sam stated.

Finally, they reached doors as Dakota nearly fell.

"Dakota!" Sam called springing into action, literally, he grabbed her hand moments before she touched the drill.

"Thanks Sam!" Dakota cheered and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Alright, Brick, scout it out, let's see what we're up against," Sam stated.

Brick saluted the Mario Man and went inside. The doors closed and a whirring sound could be heard. Moments later Brick screamed in fear.

"Brick?" Sam asked in concern. "What's going on?!"

"AHH! It's Scott! AHH! Neh-help!" Brick cried before… crying.

Sam exhaled once.

***Confessional***

"*Bleep* you, Jo, this is why I hate the second world! You can never get past the boss battle!" Dakota stated.

***Game***

Drills were slamming to the ground from the ceiling and vice versa. Dawn was practically crying in the corner in fear.

Scot had guns… that shot other guns… that shot chainsaw bullets.

"Damn you YouTube references!" Sam screamed as he leapt out of the way.

"Give up same, B's ultimate weapon is mine!" Scott called, shooting several more times at the gamer boy.

"C'mon, there's gotta be a way to finish him!" Dakota screamed to her lover.

"I have an idea! Dakota, when I scream 'now' attack… I love you," Sam stated as he charged forward. Scott shot the "chainsaw bullet" hitting Sam.

"No!" Duncan called from the both where he was with Owen, LeShawna, and Brick.

"Now!" Sam called as he went down.

Dakota leapt from hiding, but Scott got her too.

"C'mon, someone get in a Mario suit, we gotta get down there!" Duncan called.

"I he takes out Dawn it's all over!" Owen stated.

Scott walked over to Dawn slowly, cocking his gun.

"B.T.W, I'm not a beetle whisperer," Scott stated and hit Dawn in the face.

"No!" Sam, Duncan, and Brick called.

"If only we had another Mario costume," Chris joked.

"You did that on purpose McLean," Duncan stated.

***Confessional***

"Phh* Duncan has been very panicky lately, maybe 'cause he doesn't want Courtney to upstage him this season," LeShawna stated.

***Game***

"After failing to complete the halfway castle, Toxic Torture has suffered their second loss of the season. Tonight IS an elimination. Choose wisely, meanwhile, Mutant Mayhem, movie night! With a movie that may just _come in handy _if you make it furtherer in the competition, so pay attention and take _lots _of notes," Chris stated.

***Later***

"Alright, so Dawn's gone… she's no use," Duncan argued in the guys cabin, lying on a top bunk.

"I don't know, I feel bad, she didn't really get that far in her season," Owen replied, who was sitting on the bunk below.

Brick was standing in the corner and was just taking it all in. Sam was also on a top bunk, across from Duncan, mentally arguing with himself.

"But, if we get rid of LeShawna, then the girls will be under our control and the team wouldn't be split down the middle," Sam stated.

"No, with Dakota's vote it's three to five… You saw Zoey go all psycho last season! Mike's already dumped her sorry ass… if LeShawna leaves she might go all commando Zoey again," Duncan argued.

"Alright boys… I've had enough of your arguing. We'll settle this the way they do in my platoon. I need a hat, some scrap paper, and a pencil," Brick stated.

"Here, it's Geoff's, he forgot it," Duncan stated, handing Brick a hat.

"Umm… here's some scrap paper, I don't know hwy I have that… and I got a pen," Owen stated.

"That'll work, hand out the scrap paper and write down the name of who you will vote for tonight… whichever name is drawn is who's going home," Brick commanded.

The four pieces of paper went in and Brick shook the hat three times before pulling out a paper and unfolding it.

***Elimination***

"Good evening future game stars. Well, it's time for the elimination. So, the first three Super Mushroom's (**An: **Super Mushroom's are just Peeps) go to … Dakota, Sam, and Brick. Next up we've got Owen and Zoey, also safe. So, we're down to three people and two super Mushrooms left. The first Super Mushroom goes to … Duncan. Well, well, LeShawna and Dawn… so, one of you has received five of the votes tonight. Alright, so the final Super Mushroom goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Dawn."

"What?"

"What?!"

"Yes, the guys voted out LeShawna over the girl who doesn't even know how many Star Wars movies there are… that's a shocker… even I'm shocked and I knew the answer! Well, LeShawna, it's been a good run," Chris stated.

LeShawna exhaled and waved good bye to Zoey and Dawn.

"Well, that team is ours," Duncan stated.

"Yes, but the strange thing is… I thought we agreed to vote out Dawn?" Sam stated.

***Confessional***

"Well, with LeShawna gone this team's under Duncan's rule… with laps dogs like Owen and Brick, plus he's got Sam, which means he's got Dakota… I guess Dawn and I'll just have to stick together… which'll be hard, poor girl knows nothing about nostalgia. Well, here we go again," Zoey stated.

***Movie Night***

Dawn was walking alone back to the cabins when she spotted Mutant Mayhem watching their movie. She raised an eyebrow and decided to walk over to it.

"Lord of the Kings: Return of the King?" Dawn read as the opening credits scrolled in. "I wonder what that is. Well, if this is gonna come in handy, then I'm gonna watch the whole thing."

She looked up and noticed a pen and some paper.

"Perfect, better take notes," Dawn whispered to herself, taking the pad of paper.

**Ooh, this is good. So, will Dawn's new knowledge come in handy? Will she and Zoey survive under Duncan's rule? And seriously, where did we get a copy of L.o.t.D? Do we have that in the budget?! Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Heroes!**


	6. New Super Samio Bros! Part 3

**AN: sorry for the long wait. Also, I'm trying to redesign my writing, hopefully with more detail.**

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! Mutant Mayhem devised a strategy that took the challenge by storm. Dawn was put back in the game while they trekked through the desert world. In the end, Duncan wasn't quick enough on the trigger and LeShawna was eliminated, giving the males complete dominance over the team. Also, in a shocker, Dawn snuck into movie night and took notes on a Lord of the Rings movie! So, what has Dawn learned… find out soon-ish on Total Drama Heroes!**

Night had completely fallen as Toxic Torture returned their trailers by the mess hall on the lot where movies were once made.

"I can't believe LeShawna quit!" Owen exclaimed.

"Well, at least the team won't be divided," Duncan replied calmly.

***Confessional***

"Won't be divided? Yes. Under Duncan's iron ruling fist?! I don't think so," Zoey stated, crossing her arms in complaint.

***Meanwhile***

The end credits began to roll as Dawn exited from behind the bleachers. Out of all the members of Mutant Mayhem, only 'Mike' and B lasted to the end. Lightning had a brain overload from the plot line. Jo didn't like the fact there was no sports in it, Courtney left to strategize with her, and Scott fell asleep. Little did Dawn know, 'Mike' had seen her the entire time.

***Confessional***

"Dawn… the moonchild. Skills in meditating, talking to animals, and levitating; Enjoys watching Chris Angel and nature documentaries; Favorite pastime: talking to animals in the forest by her home; Age: fifteen; Height: four feet, eleven inches. She, along with Sam, Duncan, and Jo are my greatest foes. While Dawn lacks nostalgic values that give Sam an edge, she is resourceful and spiteful. She thinks I'm Mike right now, which gives me the element of surprise. This whole Mario throwback is boring, but it's the perfect time to get Dawn kicked off… and shed some dead weight off my team as well," 'Mike' stated.

***The next morning***

Duncan, Owen, Brick, Sam, 'Mike', B, Scott, and Lightning were fast asleep in the boy's trailer around three A.M. 'Mike' checked to make sure everyone was asleep and got up. Sneaking his hand underneath Sam's pillow he pulled out his laptop. He went into the bathroom and turned the small computer on.

"Sam…Sam…Sam… can't go three days without playing a Mario three throwback game on the web can you?" Mike asked as he began to search YouTube for videos of Scott. He worked through the night, editing the sounds, changing back grounds and mixing voices together. He finished around five-thirty and re-hid the laptop underneath the gamers' pillow before quietly slipping back into bed.

"*YAWN!*" Sam and others exclaimed as they woke up. Sam scratched his back and began to stretch his neck out, rolling his head around.

*CRACK!*

"Ouch, I think I just cracked my neck!" Sam exclaimed.

"You alight?" Duncan asked, hopping down from his bunk above Owen.

"Ahhh… yeah I think so…" Sam replied, rubbing his neck and standing up.

"Well, while you two were talking Owen went into the bathroom," Brick stated, who was lying on the bunk above Sam.

"Oh crap… this day's already off to a great start!" Duncan snapped, rubbing his face and walking outside.

"Duncan, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To take a piss!" Duncan snapped angrily before opening the doors, leaving, and slamming it shut.

"Well, he's in a pleasant mood," Scott stated sarcastically.

***Confessional***

"Alright, I might be sinking as low as Scott by doing this, but he needs to go… he's dead weight. Once I edit the team dynamics, I'll take out the Toxic Torture… with LeShawna gone, that's makes Duncan the leader. They say if you cut up a snake and place all the parts back together by sundown it'll reconnect in be a snake once again. But, what if you cut off the head of the snake? Then, Brick will try to rally the troops; Sam will want some power seeing how he is a vital part of their machine right now. So, Owen, Dawn, and Zoey will be forced to pick sides, seeing as Dakota will side with Sam," 'Mike' stated.

**So, how will 'Mike' get rid of Scott with his video? Find when we return on Total! Drama! Heroes!**

***Game***

Mutant Mayhem was suiting up, getting ready for world three.

"Alright Sam, here you go, get ready to lead," Duncan stated, handing Sam the Mario costume.

"Politically incorrect!" Chris exclaimed as he walked into the booth above the "world", which was really just an obstacle course inside a studio building with to "towers" at either end.

"What?!" Duncan asked.

"As in, Sam isn't going to be Mario right now. Sam, along with Dawn, Dakota, and Brick will not be in this round. Sense Zoey is being 'held hostage' Duncan, Owen, Dawn, and umm… I guess Dakota will be going in this round. Good luck," Chris stated, sitting down at one of the control seats that had a large amount of levers and buttons in front of it.

"Huh, alright Owen, I need you on my six as Luigi, girls, I need you two on the toads," Duncan ordered.

Both girls obeyed without question and got into the two outfits. Then, the four went down a ladder into world three.

"Hey, McLean, why are we in the ice world, shouldn't we be in the desert world?" Duncan asked.

"Why I would take more money to produce two episodes on one challenge!" Chris replied.

"Huh, fine let's just get this over with," Duncan stated.

"Oh, by the way, we got a surplus in the budget 'cause the producers don't want me spending it on me anymore, so you now have power ups! So, yeah," Chris stated over the P.A system.

"Alright, you can begin when the horn blares," Chris stated.

Chris had barely finished talking when a fog horn erupted into the studio. All four players covered their ears in pain. After a second they ran off, slipping and falling on ice, but they were still trying.

"Release the Goombas!" Chris commanded.

A door on the side of the building opened and interns and robots alike filed in, ready to attack.

"Oh man, four Goombas already?" Duncan asked.

Sam was watching from above in the booth and quickly found a solution to their problems. He shoved Chris out of the way and grabbed the microphone.

"Guys, to your upper left corner. A mystery box!" Sam screamed.

"Right, Owen, throw me!" Duncan snapped. Owen nodded and Duncan leapt into his arms. Owen spun around and launched the delinquent into the air. Duncan flew through the air and landed atop the mystery box. Hitting the latch on the top it opened for Duncan to find four Penguin suits. He threw three down to Owen and the girls before slipping on a suit of his own. Then, he jumped down and slammed onto the back of an intern.

"Oh god! I think you broke something!" The intern screamed AS Duncan jumped and smashed down on another Goomba. Owen ran forward and crushed one of the robotic Goombas. Dakota and Dawn simply stood where they were, watching Duncan and Owen smash everything in sight.

"Well, that was refreshingly violent," Duncan stated as he finished destroying the last Goomba.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Dakota suggested.

"Wait, what's that?" Dawn asked as a blue penguin approached, sliding on its stomach.

"Crap, this is the ice world, which means… penguins. Quick, jump," Duncan stated.

The four jumped directly over the sliding penguin, which was really just an intern. Then, they moved on, dodging snowballs, and leaping over intern-penguins. Along the way they found another mystery box with "ice balls" in them. Dividing them up, they keep moving.

"Alright, we're almost at the halfway castle!" Duncan cheered as they approached the other side of the studio.

"Yeah, this world isn't so bad when you think about it," Owen stated as they entered the halfway castle.

The castle was narrow and very tall, with a vertical obstacle course leading to the top.

"Yeah…no," Owen stated as he looked upwards and realized he couldn't see the top.

"It's alright, we can do this," Duncan stated, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Dakota had already started climbing. They were moving fairly quickly as they scaled the walls and other objects to the reach the top.

"Come one, Dawn, we can do this! Let's prove we don't need LeShawna to be strong!" Dakota stated.

Dawn, who was slightly afraid of heights, continued to climb. Below then, Duncan and Owen were starting to move as well.

"Come on, they may need our help," Duncan stated as they climbed.

"I know … but… do we have … to move … so fast?!" Owen asked, as he was already panting.

"Owen, you're four feet off the ground and you're already out of breath?" Duncan asked.

"Yes! What are you expecting from me?!" Owen asked.

**Owen Versus a wall! Find out who wins when we return on Total! Drama! Heroes!**

Dakota reached the top first and reached back down to assist Dawn.

"C'mon, we can win this without the boys!" Dakota cheered as she pulled the moonchild up.

"Man, that was a climb, so who do you think is on the other side of this door? Jo? Courtney? Lightning?" Dawn asked as the two turned to face a door behind them.

"I'm not sure, but here comes Duncan, so let's go inside," Dakota stated as Duncan pulled himself up onto the platform.

"Nope! Nobody help or anything!" Duncan snapped.

"What about Owen?" Dawn asked.

"He'll just slow us down in there," Duncan replied and he walked over to the doors. With a push the doors opened. Inside was Scott.

"Got another weapon from a YouTube video no one has ever scene?" Duncan asked.

"Oh no, this time, I've got this," Scott replied, snapping his fingers.

Several large, rubber bouncing balls dropped down from the ceiling. Bouncing around, creating a rain-like sound.

"Oh no, little kiddy rubber balls you can get at Wal-Mart, we're doomed," Duncan stated, the stench of sarcasm rolling from his voice.

Scott simply snickered and picked up one of his 'weapons'. Then, he lobbed it, slamming into Duncan's face and sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back just outside the door.

Owen, was still climbing when suddenly a large rubber ball slammed into his face, sending him plummeting down.

"AH!" He screamed in his dissent before slamming to the ground.

"Nasty!" Chris remarked at the landing.

"That doesn't look like a fun ride," Brick stated.

"Well, Luigi, have fun," Sam replied, shoving the spare Luigi suit into Brick's arms and throwing him out the door of the control booth.

Dakota, Dawn, and Duncan **(AN: Wow, that's a lot of D's)** were crouched down behind several larger rubber balls as Scott continued to throw the rubber balls at them. Dakota and Dawn were trying to make themselves as small as possible while Duncan held the balls in place

"Alright, we need a plan to stop him," Duncan stated.

"Yes, but what?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, those balls pack a punch," Dakota stated.

"You have ten seconds to rephrase that," Duncan replied in a monotone.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Dawn asked.

"Hear what?" Duncan asked.

"Exactly, it stopped, the sound of the rubber balls slamming into the rubber balls protecting us has stopped," Dawn stated.

Duncan peaked over they're shield to see Scott on the ground and Brick standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Brick!" Duncan cheered and got out from behind the shield. The Delinquent and the Cadet high-fived as the girls walked over to them.

"Alright, we're only half way there," Duncan stated. "How do we get out of here?"

"Look, a doorway!" Dakota stated. On the other side of the battle room was indeed a doorway.

The four ran over to it and it opened automatically. Outside was a slide, leading down to the path to the castle. Dawn went first, followed by Dakota, Brick, and Duncan. They reached the ground and ran off.

"Man, World three is easy!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Wait… stop!" Brick called, causing the others to grind to a halt.

"What?" Duncan asked. Brick simply walked past him, turned, and pointed.

"That," Brick replied, pointing to a giant gorge in front of them.

"Yeah, so we'll jump it," Duncan replied.

"Think you can jump about ten feet?" Brick asked.

"No, maybe there's a lever or a switch," Duncan replied.

"Over there!" Dakota called. Duncan and Brick turned to see a button, surrounded by what appeared to be several dozen sharp and dangerous objects.

"We'd need super human reflexes to push that!" Duncan stated.

"We need Sam," Dakota stated.

"Right," Duncan replied.

Seconds later, Brick shoved Duncan into the chasm.

"Alright, Sam, you're in!" Chris stated.

Duncan arrived in the booth and gave Sam his Mario costume.

"Make us proud Sam," Duncan stated as he went to join Owen in the injury room.

Sam nodded and went down the ladder to join up with Brick, Dakota, and Dawn. When he arrived all three of them were happy to see him, especially Dakota.

"Alright guys, I have a plan," Sam stated.

***Confessional***

"Alright, Sam's back in the game! If I were Lightning, I'd make a football reference, but I'll make a game reference. Final castle, world eight, Princess Peach is in sight. Bowser's hot on your tail, one life left. Then… Super Mushroom!" Sam cheered.

***Game***

Sam was bent over, examining the trap set for his around the button on the floor. He moved his hand into the trap as sweat broke from his brow. In the blink of an eye, the button had been pressed and the trap sprung, but Sam already had his hand out of the trap. Brick, Dakota, and Dawn cheered as a bridge in the chasm lifted upwards. The four crossed and arrived in the final castle. Brick went in first nad slipped on some ice.

"What the?" He muttered as he sat up. Dawn and Sam arrived next.

"Alright, Scott, let's finish this!" Sam called.

A rubber ball flew from the darkness, but Sam dodged it, instead it knocked out Dawn. Scott emerged from the darkness, large rubber ball of death in hand.

"You ready to lose again?" Scott asked.

"Nope, you know why?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Scott replied with total confidence.

"My girlfriend's a ninja," Sam replied.

"What?"

***Flashback***

"Alright guys, I have a plan," Sam stated as he arrived at the spot where his teammates were. "Dakota, you said you've taken martial arts classes, right?"

"Yes, why?" Dakota asked.

"Go back to the half-way tower and pick up one of those … rubber balls Scott was using," Sam stated. "Brick, Dawn, you guys and I will cause a distraction so Dakota can slip in and then…"

***BAM!***

A rubber ball slammed into Scott's face sending him flying.

"Look like Toxic Torture wins again!" Chris called.

Dakota, who had also hidden in the darkness, emerged and cheered with her team.

Duncan and Owen, who were getting their spines realigned, also cheered. They high-fived, but that resulted in a disturbing "crack" sound to come from each of them.

"Alright looks like _someone _on Mutant Mayhem is going home tonight," Chris announced over the P.A system.

"Damn it!" Jo snapped.

She and the rest of Mutant Mayhem were in the mass hall with Zoey, where they spent their time during the Mario challenges when they weren't playing the villain. While most of the team started complaining, 'Mike' simply smiled and returned to eating.

***Later***

Sam and Brick were back in the boy's trailer, celebrating. Duncan and Owen were still getting their spines realigned. Lightning, 'Mike', Scott, and B however, were contemplating who to vote out.

"Hey Sam, does your computer have a web-cam?" 'Mike' asked.

"Wh-what laptop, I don't have a laptop!" Sam replied nervously.

"Dude, we all know you have a computer you play games on 'till midnight," Lightning snapped.

"Huh, why?" Sam asked submitting to his lie.

"Because, I wanna upload a Vlog for my channel," 'Mike' replied.

"Okay, here," Sam stated, handing 'Mike' his laptop.

'Mike' recorded a video and went to post it on YouTube. Then, he noticed something.

"Hey guys, check this out," 'Mike' stated. Lightning, Sam, Scott, Brick, and B gathered around as 'Mike' clicked on a video entitled "Scott's Plan TDI Season 6".

"So, season six, my plan's the usual, eliminate my team, and once the other team is comfortable, get rid of them. So far I've managed to send home Noah, Sierra, and Izzy… B's next. He's too valuable to my team!" The video of Scott stated.

"I-I never said any of that!" Scott exclaimed.

"It says it was uploaded by Intern21," 'Mike' stated.

***Confessional***

"Scott was going home tonight anyways, but I didn't want my plan to go to waste, I spent hours making that video and that account. I think this video did manage to solidify B and Lightning's votes though," 'Mike' stated.

***Elimination***

"When I call your name you will receive a 'Super Mushroom'. If you do not receive a 'Super Mushroom' you will be eliminated from the competition. The first one goes to … Jo … Courtney… Lightning … B. So, we're down to two guys. So, the final Super Mushroom of the night goes to … **[Dramatic Pause] **… Mike."

"Yes!" 'Mike' cheered as Scott's jaw dropped.

"But I never said any of that!" Scott exclaimed.

"I doesn't matter, dude, you still lost us the challenge! Sha-bye-bye," Lightning stated.

"Yeah, besides, you're expendable, you've served your purpose, now you're useless," Jo stated.

Scott sighed and walked away. He got into the Lame-o-sine and drove away.

**So, Scott's gone and we're down to an even dozen. How will 'Mike' manage to eliminate Dawn? Will Toxic Torture survive under Duncan's rule? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Heroes!**


	7. Generic Mario Bros Title Pun Part 4

**AN: There aren't going to be any Aftermaths. I don't really have enough new material for them. The final challenge doesn't require teams, more or less, and personally I think they are tedious to write.**

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! Toxic Torture fought back to come over there terrible loss of LeShawna. Unfortunately, they were forced to start the third level without Sam. Fortunately, the budget was approved and we got them power-up suits. Sam managed to comeback for the final part of the challenge and Dakota defeated Scott. Meanwhile, 'Mike' turned his team against Scott with a fake video of him trashing his team. This turn of events sent Scott packing and left us with twelve competitors. So, who's going home next? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Heroes!**

With Lightning, B, and 'Mike' at elimination, Duncan held a team meeting in the boy's trailer.

"Alright, no doubt they're sending Scott home. That'll leave Lightning, B, Mike, Jo, and Courtney on Mutant Mayhem. Tomorrow is the water world of Mario," Duncan stated.

"Crap! I hate that world," Sam snapped.

"It's not so bad if you get the frog suit," Brick replied.

"There are no frog suits in New Super Mario Bros. Wii," Sam replied quickly. "…yeah, I know."

"Look, we can still us the penguin suits that we earned last level," Owen reminded them.

"Yes, but only Dakota and I still have those," Dawn stated.

"Any input, Princess Peach?" Dakota asked, turning to Zoey.

"Not really," Zoey replied, trying to stay out of this topic of conversation.

"Who do you think will be waiting for us in the castle?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, with Scott gone, they could send in anyone, expect maybe Lightning," Duncan replied.

***Meanwhile***

'Mike' was meditating in seclusion. Breathing slowly and thinking deeply.

***Confessional***

"Scott… useless? Surprisingly not!" 'Mike' snickered as he pulled out Fang's tooth. "I pick-pocketed him before elimination. Now, I just need to pick an idiot on the other team to give it too, Fang mauls them, they lose, and bingo! They're sent packing. Duncan could take Fang easy… Sam, no, I wouldn't make sense for Sam to have Fang's tooth. Scott hates him. Maybe I'll put it on Dakota; crush Sam through love?"

***Game***

"Ugh!" Dakota grunted as she looked through the laundry supplied to the campers. IT was laid out on a table covered with a thing cloth, just outside the trailers. Dakota was the only one around, throwing everything that wasn't her's on the ground. "Where are those Capris? It sent to get cleaned after the third challenge!"

"Sha-Laundry time! Where be Lightning's lucky shorts?" The jock asked as he approached.

"Not now, protein shake! Wait until I have my Capris!" Dakota replied.

'Mike' observed from afar, hiding behind a bush. He pulled out Fang's tooth and was ready to put in place his previously though up plan.

"No! No! No!" Where are they?!" Dakota screamed.

Lightning simply pushed Dakota by and begin to rift through the clothes.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Dakota snapped and pushed him aside. She finally came upon a pair of tan Capris, with the button cut in a pair of faded tan shorts.

"Awh yeah, Lightning's short! There they are!" Lightning stated as he got up to grab the shorts. He grabbed onto the shorts and went to walked away. After a few inches, he begin to pull Dakota too.

"Hey! Mono-brain! The Capris are stuck!" Dakota snapped.

"Then unstuck them," Lightning snapped in response, continuing to walk.

"Okay, just stand still!" Dakota gave a tug on the Capris, then another, followed by an extremely violent tug.

***RIP!***

"What the? Lightning's shorts!" Lightning stated sadly when he turned to see an opening across the butt.

"Girly, you gonna pair for a repair of these shorts!" Lightning snapped.

"Please, just buy a new pair, those ones are sooo twenty weeks ago," Dakota replied, unhooking her Capris and walked away. That drove Lightning over the edge and he pounced, pulled Dakota and both pairs of pants to the ground. Lightning and Dakota rolled around through the dirt, staining the Capris and ripping them as well.

"My Capris! You'll pay!" Dakota snapped and the two rolled off, still fighting.

'Mike' seized the opportunity to run up and plant Fang's tooth. However, when he got to them he found he could not tell the pants apart.

"Oh no!" 'Mike 'muttered as he tried to figure it out. He finally decided to plant the tooth in a pair and took off. Lightning returned first from the scuffle, covered in bruises and scratches from fake nails. He picked up the pair with the tooth in them and walked away.

"All competitors! Please report to the fourth Mario challenge Immediately!" Chris called of the P.A.

* * *

***Later***

Sam, Brick, Dakota, and Dawn were getting ready to face the fourth world. Now that they were dressed in costume, they made their way across the lot towards world four.

"Be careful. This world might look like a breeze, but it will be the most difficult challenge yet," Sam stated as they made their way across film lot to studio four.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm pretty sure all of us know how to swim," Dakota replied, placing a shoulder on her gamer.

"It's not that I'm worried about," Sam replied as they opened the door to the studio. "It's the… boss battle."

'Mike' stood on the other side of a large pool separating the contestants from the half-way tower.

"Oh come on, this is easy," Dawn snapped as she went to jump in.

"No, Dawn it's a trick!" Sam shouted. Dawn tipped a toe and was fiercely electrocuted.

"Dawn, you've lost the penguin suit," Chris's voice echoed through the P.A system.

Dawn grumbled as she shed her power-up. Sam examined the pool and found several eels at the bottom.

"Someone is gonna have to play decoy," Sam reported gravely.

"I think it's between myself and Dawn," Brick replied.

"Agreed, Sam, just tell us what to do," Dawn stated.

"Alright then, Dawn, you'll stay with us. Brick, I need you on decoy," Sam reached a decision.

"Good luck," Dakota stated.

"I don't need it," Brick replied and he jumped in. The eels began to swarm as Brick curved to the left.

"Now," Sam stated and he and the girls jumped in. Two of the eels took notice and turned to pursue them.

"Faster!" Dakota called as the eels gained ground.

"They're going to catch us!" Sam screamed. Then, Dakota stopped swimming.

"Dakota what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Keep going, you have to reach the other side!" Dakota called before being electrocuted.

"Dakota!" Sam called, but she was unconscious.

"Sam, c'mon, they'll catch you!" Dawn, who had already reached the other side, shouted.

Sam reached the other side and climbed to shore while Brick and Dakota were violently shocked.

"Chris, are you gonna send down Duncan and Owen anytime soon?" Sam asked.

"Negative, those two are still injured from yesterday's challenge, you two are on your own," Chris's voice echoed through the P.A. system.

"Great, looks like I'm stuck with you," Sam stated.

"Excuse me?!" Dawn asked.

"Look, you may have been miss nature on the island, but here it's all about Nostalgia! I don't your help, so just stay out of my way!" Sam replied.

"That's it, I'm tired of everyone on this team thinking I'm useless just 'cause I've never seen… Blade Trek: Return of the Transformers!" Dawn snapped.

"Do you mean Blade Runner, Star Trek, Return of the Jedi, and Transformers?" Sam asked.

"Not the point!" Dawn snapped. "I can be helpful! But, everyone just casts me aside like I'm dumb!"

"Let's just get this over with," Sam replied and they went inside the tower. It was square with a low black ceiling and "cobblestone" walls. In the middle was another large swimming pool. 'Mike' was in a pool, and neither Dawn nor Sam could see the bottom.

"C'mon in!" 'Mike' called.

"You go first," Sam stated.

"Me? Why me?" Dawn asked.

"Because, you're more expendable," Sam replied.

'Mike' smiled evilly. Seconds later, Fang jumped from the water and attacked Dawn.

"Ahhh! Fang!" She screamed. She took off running as the beast attacked.

"Come on, Super Mario. Pools open, water's fine," 'Mike' taunted. Sam took a deep breath and jumped in.

"So, how are we supposed to do battle in a pool?" Sam asked.

"Who said we'd battle? Let's test your physical strength," 'Mike' replied with an evil grin.

"Oh no," Sam muttered.

***Confessional***

"Of all the challenges this could've been! It had to be physical!" Sam screamed.

***Game***

"So what's first, a race?" Sam asked.

"Correct, ten laps, first one to complete it wins," 'Mike' replied. "We'll start on the side opposite the door."

'Mike' and Sam swam slowly to their starting positions; Sam clearly dreading the challenge. Chef walked in with a starting gun.

"Alright! Set! … Go!"

'Mike' raced off from the edge of the pool, using a butterfly stroke. Sam tried to keep up with a more awkward, yet somehow faster, version of the doggy paddle. Sam reached half way by the time 'Mike' had passed him. Sam reached the other end and 'Mike' was already half way back.

"What's the point?" Sam asked as he began to swim back, trying to complete one lap. Just then, Sam heard something.

"Sam! Tap me in!" Dawn called, running back into the castle.

"Dawn?! But, where's Fang?"

"He chased after Lightning," Dawn replied.

"Lightning?!" 'Mike' asked in horror.

'SHAAAAH!" Lightning screamed as he ran in, followed by Fang. Lightning jumped into the pool, not realizing Fang was faster in water.

'Lightning! No, you're screwing everything up!" 'Mike' snapped as the two collided.

"Ahhh!" Brick scrmead as he, too, entered the room, covered in eels. He was racing towards the pool and the eels were beginning to charge up a big amount of electricity.

"Sam! Give me your hand!" Dakota called. Sam reached up, but found his leg was caught on hose under water.

"Take me hand!" Dawn called as Brick jumped towards the pool. "Reach!"

Sam grabbed on and Dawn heaved the gamer out of the pool with all her strength.

Brick hit the water and the electricity spread throughout, hitting Fang, Brick, Lightning, and 'Mike'.

"Ouch, that does not look pleasant," Sam joked.

"Probably take that over trekking to Mount Doom," Dawn joked.

"Yeah… wait… did you just reference something?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"What, me? Of course not," Dawn replied.

"Of course not, I just thought you were talking about Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Boromir, Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Gimli."

"You forgot Pippin."

"Gotcha! You know Lord of the Rings!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay, just don't tell anyone!" dawn replied.

"Fine," Sam replied.

"Aright, so Mike and Lighting are out cold, we can't really move onto the second half of this challenge, so I guess that means the Toxic Torture wins! … you know, again. Mutant Mayhem, see you guys at elimination, tonight."

* * *

***Elimination***

Chris, and Mutant Mayhem, met at the theatre later that night.

"Now, you've all cast your votes. If you are safe, then you will receive a Super Mushroom. If do not receive any 'shrooms you must go to the Lame-o-sine, not lose any brain cells, and never come back… EVER! The first one goes to… Courtney. Jo, and B. Wow, we're already down to the final two. Mike, you lost today at the halfway tower, shame…terrible shame. Lightning… whatever you did, was just plain stupid… and that's saying something…. By your standards."

"C'mon man, I have no idea how Fang's fang got in my back pocket!" Lightning preached.

'Doesn't matter, of all the places on set you could've gone, you went to the challenge. If you hadn't hit Mike, he could've gotten out of the pool in time and we wouldn't've lost the damn challenge!" Jo exclaimed.

"Alright, easy people…. The final 'shrooms of the night go to … **[Dramatic Pause] **… Mike."

"Sha-no!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Get going, buddy, the lame-o-sine awaits," Chris stated. Lightning glumly got up and walked over to the crappy limousine.

**Well, that's one more member of Mutant Mayhem gone! Will Mike finally be able to eliminate someone NOT on his team?! Will Sam keep Dawn's secret? And will B FINALLY say something? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Heroes! **


	8. Old Un-Super Samio Cousins! Part 5

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! Toxic Torture was divided as they took on the fourth challenge. Dawn let it slip that she'd watched the Lord of the Rings and 'Mike's' plan backfired, resulting in Lightning get the shock and awe boot home. So, who will be going home next? Find out right now in Total! Drama! Heroes!**

'Mike' was playing it calm on the outside, but on the inside he was in hyper-mode. Figuring more elaborate was to eliminate other competitors without making the trail lead back to him. No one noticed his restless eyes shooting from one end of the craft services tent to the next.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Owen arrived in the tent and were greeted by cheers from their teams.

"Glad to have you back soldiers," Brick stood to attention and saluted the two competitors.

***Confessional***

"Both Owen and Duncan have won Total Drama, meaning they are both valuable assets to our team, personally, I would take a bullet for Duncan…Owen on the other hand, I don't know," Brick said to the camera in the make-up room.

***Craft Services Tent***

"Good morning my gamers!" Chris cheered, causing everyone's smile to fade. "Today is part five of the Mario brothers eight part challenge. So, Duncan, Owen, sense you've been cleared for duty, you'll be backing up Sam and Dawn. Mutant Mayhem, I wanna see someone different in world five, okay, I'm getting real tired of watching these guys whip Mike, Scott, and Lightning… and with Lightning and Scott gone, you really don't have many options do you?"

Chris walked back out as Jo glanced over here team, Courtney, B, and 'Mike'. Then she looked to Toxic Torture, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Zoey, Owen, Sam, and Duncan.

"Alright, we NEED to win today! its four to seven, Chris has to merge the team soon, if we can survive to the merge then maybe we can carry an alliance over to the final four?" Jo asked slyly.

B simply glared at Jo and shook his head. 'Mike' was still too deep in thought to care.

***Confessional***

"After my 'alliance' with Beth in season two, I've realized whoever wants an alliance just wants to win. To this day I hate that Wannabe for sabotaging me! Jo, however can carry her own weight, but both of us want to win… maybe I can sway Mike and B's votes in our next loss! Don't get me wrong, Jo's a perfect lap dog, but I think it's time I remind her who is in control," Courtney stated.

***Different Confessional***

"Court, she's a good lap dog, but I think it's time I remind her **I **run this team, not here," Jo snapped.

***Game***

"An alliance would be a great idea," Courtney lied through her teeth.

"Great, so, now onto bigger business who's going to be in the castle today?" Jo asked.

"How about I handle today?" Courtney asked. "I don't think it will be a problem."

"Good, B, got anymore contraptions you could supply Court here with?" Jo asked. B looked at her nervously, not wanting to answer. He glanced over to the Toxic Torture table several times. Courtney and Jo followed his eyes and found he was staring at Dawn.

"Oh I get it, don't want us to hurt your little 'girlfriend'," Jo mocked. B blushed deeply before getting up and leaving.

"Make sure you hit Dawn extra hard, we need all of our team focused, right Mike?!" Jo snapped.

"Whatever you say," 'Mike' replied no even hearing her words.

* * *

Duncan, dressed as Luigi, and Owen, dressed as the yellow toad, met up with Dawn and Sam outside studio five A. All of the "Mario World's" were really inside the different indoor studios, one through eight.

"Today's the jungle world, right?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, we'll probably be dealing with Larry," Sam stated.

"Wait, who's Larry?" Owen asked.

The four stepped inside and were quickly attacked by a gigantic Venus flytrap. One of its roots swung down and smashed into the floor next to the group.

"RU-U-UN!" Duncan screamed and they scattered. Larry's root swung around and grabbed onto Owen, who had not gotten far.

"NO!" Owen screamed. "I don't wanna die!"

* * *

Courtney was watching all of this from the safety of the castle. The castle was made of fake stone and she was in a small room with a collapsible chair, a wooden table, a cup, and a book.

"Jo was right, her plan is working, now I can just wait for the others to be maliciously mauled and one of them gets sent home," Courtney sat down at the table and picked up the cup, which contained tea.

"AH!" A voice screamed.

"Huh!" Courtney dropped the tea in shock. "That sounds like Duncan!"

She ran over to the window to see Duncan was narrowly dodging Larry's vines.

"Oh, no! Duncan… h-he could get her, and then voted off, and I wouldn't have him with me in the merge. But, if I try to help Jo will vote me out, but if I don't Duncan will be torn to shreds!" Courtney argued out loud.

* * *

Back out on the field, Sam was hiding under some shrubbery when he heard a rustle. He turned around quickly and launched a fist.

"Watch it!" Dawn snapped as she emerged from the bushes.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else," Sam replied.

"Who else is out here besides us?" Dawn asked.

"Right, well, I don't think Owen got away…"

"Were you expecting him to?"

"Not really. Duncan's got his hands full with Larry so it looks like it's up to us again, Dawn."

"Right," Dawn replied. Then, there was another rustling.

"Duncan, that you?" Sam called.

"Goombas!" Dawn called. Sam turned to see the 'robotic' Goombas coming out from behind them.

"Run!" Sam called and they leapt out into the open. Larry's foot nearly crushed them. They turned left and took off once again.

"Up ahead, there's the castle!" Dawn called. Sure enough, the stone cylinder sat ahead in a clearing. Both began to run faster as the Goombas began to catch up. Just as they reached the castle the door swung open and Courtney ran out.

"Duncan! I'm coming!" She screamed. Sam and Dawn quickly stopped as Courtney ran past, heading for Larry.

"Umm… does that mean we won?" Dawn asked.

"You know, I don't know," Sam replied.

"Well… maybe we should just wait inside the castle, then?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now anyways," Sam replied.

***Will Duncan survive Larry? How can Courtney help? Find out when we return!***

* * *

Duncan was hiding under some shrubbery will Larry was stalking about. Duncan was shaking and looking around in every direction, paranoid that something would attack. Then, he heard the crack of a branch. He paused and looked around.

"Owen… that you?" He called. Another crack came. "Dawn?...*crack*… Sam?"

Then, Courtney emerged from behind a bush.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was in the castle, but I couldn't stand watching you almost get eaten, so I came to help,' She replied.

"Oh, so do you have a plan?" Duncan asked.

"Well sort of," Courtney replied. "It's complicated…"

* * *

Sam and Dawn were looking around the castle, which was actually more like a cross between a medieval dungeon and a florist. Large flowers sprung up all around covering every inch of the walls. Opposite the front door and another door leading into a stair well; which spiraled up the back of the castle.

"Wow, Total Drama must have a lot of money if they can afford this," Sam stated.

"Or they just take money from the funds for us," Dawn replied.

"Good point," Sam replied. Dawn walked away and began to inspect the flowers.

"Oh, these ones clearly need more sunlight. She reached out to touch one and it snapped down on her hand.

"AHHH! It's alive!" She screamed. Then, all the plants began to move.

"They're all alive," Sam stated. "Chris must've taken these plants from the island before the detoxification."

"That means…"

"We're trapped in a room with carnivorous plants!"

Dawn managed to rip her hand out of the plants mouth and the two ran for the stairwell in the back of the room. The plants began to rip themselves from the walls and other areas and followed them. They raced into the stairwell and locked the door.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh god!" Sam screamed. "We're gonna die."

"Wait, all we have to do is defeated the person in the castle and we win," Dawn stated.

"Don't you remember, Courtney left!" Sam replied.

The door buckled violently.

"Up the stairs," Dawn stated. "Maybe we can sneak out the second floor."

"Yeah, and break our legs on the jump!" Sam screamed.

Dawn ran to him and delivered a rather powerful bitch-slap.

"Snap out of it! You're the hero here, remember! You're the one who is supposed to be leading us to victory!" Dawn snapped.

Sam inhaled and exhaled, then he rubbed his face.

"Ouch, but you're right, now come on, let's get out of here," Sam stated and they began to ascend the stairs. They reached the second floor, which was a single room, the room Courtney had been in.

"That door won't hold them for long," Dawn stated. Sam looked out the window across the room, he saw the large drop beneath them.

"Think we can make the drop without injury?" Sam asked. Dawn inspected the drop.

"We're gonna die now," She said plainly. The door buckled dangerously as the plants began to assault it.

"Jump!" Dawn screamed and leapt out of the window, she landed on her feet, but there was a crack sound when she hit the ground. Sam managed to land on his stomach, but seemed uninjured.

"I think I broke something," Dawn called as she grabbed her calf. Sam picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on!"

The two began a long trek back towards Larry.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney were preparing sharpened sticks to place down on the floor.

"Alright, once we've lured Larry onto the spikes you swing down and grab the floor… then, throw it as far as you can, he'll go after it and we can get to the tower," Courtney stated. They placed the last two sticks in the ground and took off. Larry approached and began to search for them. He stepped forward and hit the spikes.

"HERUH!" The beast screamed in pain.

"YWAH!" Duncan cried as he swung down on a vine and plucked the flower from Larry's mouth. Duncan jumped to the ground and tossed the floor into the shrubbery. Larry saw this and chased after his beloved flower. Courtney ran out and hugged Duncan.

"We did it!" She cheered and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I could get used to this," Duncan cheered. Just then, Sam with Dawn burst through the bush. "There you are, I thought I lost you."

"Hey, Duncan, listen we've got a problem," Sam replied.

"What kind of 'problem'?" Duncan asked.

As if on cue dozens of plants leapt from the bushes and surrounded them.

"We're done for," Duncan stated. Hoarsely.

***REIR! REIR!***

"What the?"

"And the clock has officially stopped!" Chris called as he came riding in with chef on a golf cart.

"Clock? What clock?" Duncan asked.

"Ugh! The clock in the Mario games, it awards extra points for the time left on it when you complete a world, but if it times out you lose," Sam explained.

"Correct, Toxic Torture, you had twenty minutes and wasted all of them," Chris snapped. "So, today's _reward _goes to Mutant Mayhem!"

"This was a reward challenge?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, Courtney, your team gets to watch … the first season of the original Scooby-Doo series!" Chris announced.

"That's a dumb show," Courtney commented.

"Don't go insulting the childhood," Sam snapped.

"Why can't we watch 'Beyond a Reasonable Doubt' or something good like that?" Courtney.

"Yeah… no one knows what that is," Chris replied.

"It's about-"

"Nope, Scooby-Doo."

"Well, at least we're not losing anybody," Dawn reminded her teammates.

* * *

Courtney was still upset as she, Jo, B, and 'Mike' watched the show.

"More popcorn?" Jo asked, handing her the bag.

Courtney glumly took a handful and stuffed her mouth.

***Confessional***

"I know Courtney didn't leave Toxic Torture out there alone… oh no, she _helped _them! She is so gone next elimination!" Jo snapped.

**Oooh! Tension-y, so, how will Jo defeat Courtney? Will anyone find out Dawn's secret? What ever happened to Owen? … two of the three answers will come to you next time on Total! … Drama! … Heroes!**


	9. New Super Samio Bros! Part 6

**Last time on Total Drama Heroes! Jo and Courtney formed an alliance to eliminate the other team, while Owen and Duncan returned to the competition. During the challenge Sam and Dawn teamed up yet again while Courtney betrayed herself to save her love, Duncan. In the end, Mutant Mayhem won by default and Jo swore revenge against Courtney for helping Duncan and breaking the alliance. So, who's going down now? How will Jo and Courtney make up? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Heroes!**

Duncan, Owen, Brick, and Sam were inside the trailer after their defeat.

"That … was… humiliating!" Duncan screamed. "We lost because of a god damn timer!"

"Duncan, c-calm down buddy," Owen whimpered.

"Calm down?! You did nothing during that challenge; I was nearly eaten… twice! Sam and Dawn were attacked by mutant plants and you just freaking disappeared!" Duncan shouted.

"Whoa, stand down soldier," Brick stood up and placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan immediately slapped it away.

"Buzz off, buzz cut, I'm not in the mood to hear about your stupid cadet life style," Duncan growled.

Brick spun Duncan around and looked him in the eyes. "You wanna say that again?"

Sam got in between the two and pulled them apart.

"Easy now guys, we just need to take a breather," Sam stated. Brick scoffed and left the trailer while Duncan hopped onto his bunk and rolled over.

As Brick stormed off he passed by 'Mike' who was pretending not to have heard anything.

***Confessional***

"Dissention amongst the ranks? … seems that the universe is on my side, you hear that Mikey? Looks like Dack-Dan's in control from now on!" 'Mike' shouted to the air. *GASP!* "No, I'm not letting to hurt anyone, anymore, I'm …. In…. control!" *GASP!* "Nope, sorry bud, this body is mine!"

* * *

Dawn was meditating outside in the wilderness. She had found a nice spot with real trees the hung low. The area was concealed and she knew she would be alone. A squirrel ran by, clearly looking for a nut. Dawn noticed the squirrel and reached up, plucking an acorn from the lowest branch above her head and handing it to the squirrel. Dawn reached out and petted the squirrel on his head. Then, she heard the crack of stick. She turned around quickly and saw 'Mike' looking around quickly, and then he ran off. Dawn got up and followed after him, making sure she did not make a noise. 'Mike' arrived in another area concealed behind the fake mountain. Dawn watched from around the corner as he opened up a bag hidden their. He removed Fang's tooth, Brick's dog tags, and Duncan's knife. He weighed the tags and the knife in his hands. He glanced at each item before putting the tags down.

Dawn continued to watch as 'Mike' used Duncan's knife to sharpen Fang's tooth. Then, he wrapped the tags around the tooth. He put the knife into his pocket and glanced at his handy work. Then, his head shot up. He opened his eyes as wide as he could and could see a bleach blonde an green figure in his peripheral vision. Dawn ran off, heading back for the trailers.

"_I have to warn the guys before the challenge starts!" _Dawn thought to herself. "_But what am I warning them about?"_

She stopped dead in her tracks and tried to figure out what 'Mike' was doing. She pondered for a minute, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"All competitors! Get into uniform and report to studio Six B for challenge time!" Chris announced cheerfully.

"No, I need to figure out what Mike's up to," Dawn said quietly…someone will have to take my place in the challenge."

She began to ponder what course of action she should take when she heard 'Mike' muttering to himself and she ran off.

"**What does Mike have in store for the rest of our competitors? Find out when we return!"**

* * *

Duncan was still in a bad mood by the time the challenge rolled around. Will Owen, Dawn, and Sam were suiting up he began to rummage around angrily. Soon he became distressed and growled angrily as he continued his search. He began to look into all seven of the small lockers and then ransacked both bathrooms.

"What's wrong?" Sam finally asked.

"My knife, I can't find it!" Duncan snapped.

"Your knife?" Dawn asked to herself.

"Do you know when you last had it?" Owen asked.

"No, and I need it! It's a good luck charm!" Duncan replied in an angrier tone.

The door burst open and Brick marched in. He went straight over to Duncan and stood close enough that he could extend his arm and hit Duncan.

"Where is it?" He asked in a calm but on-edge tone.

"My knife? I'm looking for it too," Duncan replied, not caring for the cadet's tone.

"Not your stupid little razor blade, I want my dog tags… this is the second time I've lost 'em, but this time, I'm not gonna be tricked," Brick replied now losing his cool.

"Look man, back off," Duncan snapped and shoved him out of the way. "I don't have your tags."

Owen and Sam watched as the tension in the room escalated while Dawn began to put two and two together.

"Mike….he….like Scott did….he's turning us against each other!" Dawn exclaimed, but she went unheard.

"All competitors report to the challenge immediately," Chris called over the P.A. Brick walked over to Dawn and removed her Toad suit.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"We'll settle this in the challenge," Brick sneered and suited up.

"Hope they don't give us any power-ups," Duncan replied sarcastically.

"Actually I think that was a onetime thing," Sam muttered as he followed.

Dawn sat their in awe, then realized that they were falling into 'Mike's' trap. She raced out the door to warn them, but they were already long gone.

* * *

Duncan, Brick, Owen, and Sam arrived at the appropriate studio, only to find the fake mountain covered in rock-like props and obstacles. At the top lay a small flag with the Bowser symbol on it and Courtney guarding it.

"What is this?" Duncan asked.

Chris walked up with a Mario flag and handed it to Sam, then a Luigi flag to Duncan, Yellow Toad flag to Owen, and a Blue Toad flag to Brick.

"So, sense you've already… and I use this term lightly… defeated five castles we've decided to devolve into the more classic Mario style of simply taking down Bowser's flag," Chris stated.

"The budget ran out didn't it?" Sam asked.

"Nope, we lost all of our interns due to falling stone when we built the castles… and setting up the rocks for this challenge," Chris replied. "So your challenge today is to make it up this mountain, past the obstacles, and distract Country long enough for one of you to hoist your flag… that person will earn immunity."

"Wait, what do you mean by immunity?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, we still have two more Mario challenges; the teams can't be dissolving yet!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, no team dissolving just yet, now originally it was gonna be if you hoisted the flag you won and if you ran out of time, you know, again, you lost. However, sense the teams are currently four to seven, and with Sam your odds of winning are almost one hundred percent, we decided it would be fun to pit you four against each other for a little friendly competitish," Chris explained. "Oh yeah, Owen, sense you technically died in the last challenge Dakota will be taking your place on the climb."

Just then, Dakota approached wearing her Yellow Toad suit. Owen relinquished the flag to her and went back to the lockers to remove his suit.

"Alright then… now, then… one your marks, get set… go!" Chris exclaimed and the four ran at the mountain.

Duncan and Brick both began to climb like maniacs as boulders, tossed by Chef, began to ran down on them. Each dodged with a fair amount of easy and continued their charges. Soon, Brick and Duncan were neck and neck as boulders continued to bounce down towards them. Brick was crouching as a large boulder began its descent straight for him. He saw up ahead a small crevice he could duck into and let the boulder pass while getting ahead, as Duncan was preoccupied. He burst forward and leapt up the rocks. The boulder was picking speed quickly and did not show any sign of changing direction. Brick pushed off the ground and leapt for the crevice as the boulder passed by. He ducked inside just as the boulder flew by.

"That was close," I said to himself as he got up. A low growl came from the same area he was in. Brick looked up to see two eyes glowing from a shadowed area of the crevice. Fang walked out into the open light and grinned evilly. Brick noticed Fang had all his teeth back and that one of them a metal chain wrapped around it. On the metal chain lay two metal rectangles with curved edges. Brick knew they were his tags and jumped on the beast.

Duncan reached the crevice and decided to look inside. At that moment Fang and Brick leapt out and landing on Duncan. Soon all three were in total chaos. Fists were thrown and kicks launched. Brick punched Fang in the stomach causing him to fall over and tumble down the cliff side. However, Fang at the time was biting Duncan's leg, and Duncan was holding Brick shirt. As Fang fell he pulled Duncan and Brick with him, and the three began to tumble down the hill, fighting all the way back to bottom.

They slammed to the ground and continued to attack each other, completely forgetting about the challenge. Owen, Dawn, and Chris observed in awe as the three beat each other mercilessly.

"This is really bad," Dawn stated, realizing the full extent of 'Mike's' plan.

"I know, if this keeps up then one of them will go home," Owen replied.

"But they're our strongest players," Dawn stated.

"And it looks like Sam and Dakota will win," Owen pointed up to the top of the mountain. While chef continued his assault with the boulders, Dakota and Sam were dodging with ease and nearing the top every second.

"Both Duncan and Brick are valuable to our team, we can't afford to let either go," Owen stated.

"But what can we do, from the way things are looking one of them is bound to go home tonight," Dawn replied.

Owen thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"No, I have a plan," Owen replied.

* * *

Sam and Dakota made it passed Chef and no longer were worried by boulders. Courtney and the flag pole were only a few dozen meters away and Dakota and Sam were making good time. When they were only a few feet away, Sam stopped Dakota.

"Wait, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"I'll distract Courtney and you hoist the flag," Dakota replied.

"But what about you? If I get immunity then you could be eliminated," Sam replied.

"I know, but you're too valuable to our team," Dakota stated. "You need the immunity."

'No, Dakota, if I'm so valuable then they won't eliminate me, if you get immunity then they can't eliminate either of us," Sam stated.

Dakota thought about this for a moment.

"Your right," Dakota stated.

"Alright, then we'll defeat Courtney and you hoist your flag," Sam replied and the duo began to climb again.

They reached the top and Courtney was waiting.

"So, let's see what your plan is," Courtney snickered.

Dakota exhaled slowly and crouched down before extending her hands.

"So, you think your little karate techniques will defeat me, sorry I'm not as gullible as Scott," Courtney replied. Dakota didn't flinch, instead she simply widened here stance and waved her hand for Courtney to attack. Courtney ran forward and sung down at Dakota, but she blocked and repelled Courtney. They began to circle each other until Dakota was on the side with the drop-off. Courtney charged forward once again, but this time Dakota went onto her back and kicked Courtney in the stomach. Then, she lifted Courtney into the air and tossed her over the drop-off.

"Oh my God!" Sam cried.

Courtney screamed as she plummeted before landing on an airbag at the bottom.

Dakota and Sam checked to see if she was okay before Dakota hoisted her flag.

"And Dakota wins immunity for the elimination!" Chris announces.

Brick pulled his tags from the tooth and placed them around his neck, then, he examined the tooth itself.

"Hey!" He snapped at Duncan.

"What?" Duncan asked.

Brick walked up to him and showed him the tooth. The scratch marks on the tooth matched the design of Duncan's knife.

"You stole my tags!" Brick snapped.

Duncan pushed Brick away with a quick shove. "I didn't steal anything!" Duncan replied angrily. "If you don't remember I'm missing my knife!"

"Like hell you are," Brick replied.

"Wow, save the drama for the confessional," Chris stated, walking between the two and breaking up the fight.

***Confessional***

"Duncan, you're gonna pay," Brick snapped.

***Confessional***

"Alright, Brick, I've had enough of you, it's time you shipped out," Duncan said in a calm manner.

* * *

The theatre lights shown through the night sky as Chris walked up to podium with a plate of Super-Mushrooms.

'Now then, Dakota is immune tonight so I don't want any votes for her, comprenda?" Chris asked.

Everyone just grunted and locked in their votes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zoey asked to Owen.

"Yes, alright, we need Brick and Duncan," Owen replied.

"Okay, Owen," Zoey replied.

After a quick count Chris began to hand out awards.

"The first Mushroom goes to Dakota… then next goes to Sam…Zoey….Dawn….and …. Brick."

"Now then, one of you has received an amazing amount of votes, so who is it? Duncan or Owen? The final Mushroom of the night goes to …. **[Dramatic Pause] **… Duncan."

'What?!" Brick snapped.

"Yeah, Owen received five votes, care to explain?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I convinced everyone to vote for me that way Brick and Duncan can stay in the competition," Owen replied.

"Very noble, Owen, but you're still out," Chris stated.

"Bye Owen, we'll miss you!" Dakota called.

"Oh, I'll miss you guys too," Owen called.

"Smell ya later," Duncan called.

With that Owen got into the Lame-O-Sine and road away.

**We're down to our final ten competitors! Will Duncan and Brick patch things up? Will Jo eliminate Courtney? Tune in next time for an answer or two on Total… Drama…. Heroes!**


	10. Update

Hi people of the internet.

If it isn't already obvious, I've stopped updating, probably forever until I find motivation to write fan fiction again. Right now, my life is consumed with writing an original fiction series that I hope to publish and collaborating on a steam punk story with a bud.


	11. New Super Samio Bros! Part 7

**Last time on Total Dram Heroes: Toxic Torture's tension between teammates heated up as Duncan unleashed his rage. Meanwhile, Courtney and Jo continued to scheme against them as the underdog team. In a shocking turn of events, Owen convinced his team to eliminate himself in order for Brick and Duncan to stay. Also, has Dawn realized Mike is not Mike? Find out right now on Total! Drama! HEROES! **

'Mike' walked into the warehouse that stored the next challenge. He found himself in an empty warehouse. He looked up and saw flat clouds suspended above his head. He went over to the left corner and climbed the ladder. When he reached the top he hopped across the platforms until he reached once beyond half way. He took out Duncan's knife and sawed at the rope for a few moments. He leapt to another and cut another loose. And another, and another, and another until ten clouds were not stable. He jumped down from the ceiling, landed, and took off to return the knife before Duncan noticed.

***Later that same evening***

Zoey and Dawn returned to the girls trailer to find it… surprisingly empty.

"Where are Jo and Courtney?" Dawn asked.

"Probably out discussing strategy," Zoey replied and hopped up onto her bed.

"Listen, Zoey…" Dawn started off.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"This is gonna be hard to hear, but I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I think Mike is sabotaging us."

"No, Mike would never do something like that!" Zoey snapped.

"No, I saw him with Duncan's knife and Brick's dog tags!" Dawn responded.

"No, I don't believe you!" Zoey shouted and ran off.

***Confessional***

"Who can I trust?" Dawn asked herself. "Zoey's in denial, Brick and Duncan are still at each other's throats, that leaves Dakota and Sam."

***Boy's Trailer***

Sam, Dakota, Duncan, and Brick returned to the trailer in silence. They all sat down on their respective beds (Dakota sitting on Sam's) and let the minutes tick by.

"Poor Owen," Brick finally spoke up. "He was a good soldier, didn't deserve to go out like that."

"Yeah," The others said in agreement.

"Duncan, man, I'm sorry," Brick stated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Duncan replied.

***Confessional***

"Well, I think our team can start working together again!" Sam exclaimed. Then, the door to the confession-cam opened.

"Sam," Dawn stated as she leaned her head in. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Sam replied and left the confessional.

***The Next Day***

"Welcome contestants to the second to last Mario challenge!" Chris exclaimed as the hero team lined up in front of him. "Today's level will be based off of the cloud level in the now out-dated Wii version! And sense we're supposed to be suspended above the ground today's challenge will be… you guessed it… air parkour!"

The contestants looked up to see thin cloud-shaped platforms, mostly likely made of cardboard, hanging from the ceiling.

"Chris this looks more like jumping from platform-to-platform," Brick stated.

"Nope, it's totally, one hundred percent parkour." Chris replied. "Sam, Dakota, Brick and Duncan, take your places by the ladder, if you fall, then you're out of the match, so if all of you, including Dawn and Zoey, fall, your team automatically loses!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, its four to like six on the teams so we need to balance it out, we're only two challenges away from a merge," Chris replied. "So, when you're ready just climb the ladder to start."

He and Chef went over to the observation room on the left side of the warehouse.

"Well, isn't this just perfect, only six lives… and seeing how there's no net, that fall could hurt," Duncan remarked.

"Either way, he said the merge is coming up, let's just do our best," Brick remarked and made for the ladder, the others followed.

"Watch out for Mike," Dawn said to Sam as he passed. Sam nodded and walked on.

"What was that?" Zoey asked as she approached Dawn.

"Nothing," Dawn replied.

"Mike would never hurt me," Zoey snapped.

"Maybe Mike wouldn't, but one of his other personalities could," Dawn replied and walked away. Zoey sighed and looked around. She spotted 'Mike' a few feet away and cut his eye. She waved, but he simply scoffed and walked away.

***Confessional***

"Maybe Dawn's right," Zoey pondered.

***Game***

The four contestants leapt from platform to platform. It was every more dangerous as the platform swayed heavily if the weight was not evenly distributed. Sam and Dakota were once again trying to tag team their way through the challenge, jumping simultaneously to keep the weight even at all times. Duncan's strategy was to grab the rope suspending the clouds, in case the cheap platform broke beneath his feet.

Brick was the furthest along. Leaping quickly between platforms he was about half way and was truly doing parkour.

***Confessional***

"As a military cadet, my basic training included free-running and parkour. The plat former is a cake walk for me.

***Game***

Brick stopped to catch his breath and examined the path in front of him. At the end of the clouds was a flag with The other team's symbol on it. All he had to do was rip the flag off of the pole it was on, and raise his team's flag which sat in a bin next to the pole. He Leapt to the next platform and slammed onto it. But, as he moved for the next one, his vision shifted, he was falling. Brick panicked and looked up, the rope had snapped. After a moment of fear he smashed into the ground, screaming in pain.

"Brick!" Sam cried.

"AHH!" Duncan screamed in very and held tight the rope he was on. The ceiling above him crumbled and gave was, sending the cloud, the rope, and Duncan plummeting.

"Duncan!" Dakota called as Duncan slammed, butt first, into the ground.

"Two down, four to go, Zoey, Dan, you're up!" Chris called into the loud speaker. "Also, timer check, one-hundred thirty seconds to go!"

Dawn and Zoey quickly mounted the ladder **(Beavis: Huh-huh, you said 'mounted') **and climbed as fast as they could, not wanting to waste any time.

Dakota and Sam tried to quicken their pace, but still had to time their jumps.

"1… 2… 3!" and the couple leapt, landing safely they regained balance.

"1…2…3!" They leapt again, this time, the rope snapped.

"AHH!" Dakota screamed as she fell. She felt Sam grab her wrist and pulled her over to him, Pulling her close he hugged her so the she was on top of him **(Butthead: Huh-huh, you said "On top of him")**. Sam took the full front of the blow as the duo hit the ground.

"Sam!" Dakota called after a moment.

"I'm fine," Sam replied. "Just let Dakota know that the next challenge is parkour."

"Sam? Sam?!" Dakota called as Sam blacked out.

Up in his box, Chris observed this.

"Chef, wanna go check and make sure the gamer isn't hurt," Chris suggested. "Make sure there aren't any lawsuits on the horizon."

Chef simply grunted and left the room

***Clouds***

Dakota and Zoey continued at a steady pace, but they had passed the one-hundred second mark and weren't even half was through.

"Zoey! Don't you see, Mike loosened the ropes!" Dawn called.

"Then how do you explain Duncan falling. I guess Mike weakened the ceiling too?!"

"Zoey, I saw how Mike looked at you earlier, how can you still say you're a couple."

"He… he's just…. It's just because we're on separate teams. He has Courtney and Jo on his team, he can't be seen talking to me because then he'll be eliminated!"

"C'mon! Zoey, please, I need an ally, Mike isn't good!"

"You're just jealous because me and Mike's relationship is moving faster than your and B's."

"What?! What does the mean?!"

"That means you want B to talk to you. Has he ever even talked to you?"

"No, but he doesn't need to, I can understand him!"

"Oh sure!" Zoey scoffed and jumped to another cloud. The rope snapped and she fell.

"Zoey!" Dawn called.

"Dawn, it's all up to you!" Duncan called.

"You can do it soldier!" Brick shouted.

"Seventy seconds!" Chris announced.

Dawn carefully examined the platforms ahead of her and saw seven of them had tears in the ropes. Thinking quickly she began to jump to the right along the same row of clouds she was on.

"What are you doing?!" Duncan asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" Dawn replied. She finally found a cloud that hadn't been sabotaged, at the end of the row. Jumping across she began to jumping diagonally in order to make up time. However, these jumps were further apart. Soon, she was only two jumps away. She leapt, but missed, only managing to grab on with her fingers.

"Twenty seconds!" Chris shouted.

Dawn tried to climb up, but the cloud had gone vertical and she knew she was trapped. Then, she had an idea. Kicking her legs back and forth she managed to build up momentum and swing the cloud.

"Ten seconds!"

Shouted kicked forward and cloud followed she let go and flew through the air. Landing on the platform she ripped of the enemy flag and attached their flag using the Velcro.

"Yes!" she cheered and looked to Chris.

"With two seconds to spare Dawn takes the win!" Chris announced and they cheered.

***Later that night***

"Only four members of this team left, whatever you're doing, it's not working," Chris stated. "Alright cast your votes."

Courtney, B, 'Mike', and Jo locked their votes in.

"Okay, we've got… one for Jo. One for Courtney… Another for Courtney… and the last vote of the night goes to… Courtney."

"What?! But, what about our alliance?" Courtney asked Jo.

"Don't act so high and mighty! You voted for me!" Jo replied.

Chef walked into the stands and removed Courtney, dragging her to the lame-o-sine.

**Well, one Mario challenge left, thank god. So, who will live to see the merger? Will Zoey ever trust Dawn? Will B EVER talk? Tune in for two of the answers on Total! Drama! Heroes!**


End file.
